Japan Family/Transcript
Tonight On Supernanny Butch: “F**KING SPANKINGS AND CREEPY ZOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Announcer: “It is going crazy!!!!!!!!!!” Sophia: “Go and do your homework Brendan!!!!!!!!!” Brendan: “F**k off I‘m not doing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Announcer: “A 14 year old refuses to do his homework” Reginald: (crying) GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Announcer: “A 16 year old cries a lot” Chantelle: “F**K YOU I WANNA KEEP PLAYING!!!!!!!!!!!” Announcer: “Another 14 year old refuses to turn off her PS4” Dalton: “F**KING DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Announcer: “And an 11 year old plays violent games including a 15 year old!!!!!!!!!!” Lexi: “Carrots are yucky!!!!!!!!!!!!” Fernanda: “I want tacos!!!!!!!!!!!” Announcer: “Can they learn about Reginald crying a lot” Announcer: ”But unfortunately he is not the worst behaved the sets of nontuplets and decuplets are” Submission Reel Sophia: “I have 42 kids, Larson who is 20, Jay who is 19, Ronald who is 18, twins Robert and Richard who are 17, Reginald who is 16, Frederick who is 15, twins Chantelle and Brendan who are 14, triplets Cameron, Rachel, and Joshua who are 13, Hans who is 12, Dalton who is 11, Oscar who is 10, Eliza who is 9, triplets Ross, Fernanda, and Luther who are 8, Lexi who is 7, Thomas who is 6, Leighton who is 5, and nontuplets River, John, Blake, Dirien, Chandler, Quinn, Anna, Garret And Taylor who are 4, decuplets Sienna, Trent, Shelia, Skyla, Nicholas, Aiden, Orla, Sherman, Teddy and Bryce who are all 3, and Jett who is 2 Observation Continues Gloria: “I suggest you should give the decuplets and Jett the Naughty Pit.” Sophia: “Can we use the Reflection Room and the Naughty Tuffet for the others too. Gloria: “No they are too old. Let’s give Frederick the Naughty Swivel, and give Reginald the Naughty Tent.” Reflection Room Gloria: “But then Chantelle refused to turn off her PS4 and got sent to the Reflection Room” Sophia: ”Chantelle time to turn off the PS4, It is time to get Leighton a birthday present.” Chantelle: “F**K OFF I AIN’T TURNING IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Brendan: “Why don’t you get it online. Nobody shops in stores anymore. This is the 21st century.” Leighton’s 6th Birthday Party Gloria: “Leighton turned 6 and she is having a Speakonia party with all her friends” Leighton: ”Daddy and his siblings are not invited to the party because they will ruin it just like last year." Gloria: “The party began with a perfect one until the amok runners would ruin the party” changes the music to Caillou by Lil B Chantelle: “I am young as h**l as like Caillou, Don’t fail like Caillou, I go for it like Caillou, F**k Dora Caillou cake explodes all over everybody Leighton: (crying) “My cake and dress is ruined!!!!!!!!” Chantelle: (On phone) Mission accomplished, father. and his siblings are out at a bar Butch: (oh phone) That's my girl. I am so proud of you. I always hated Speakonia and hated that slutty whore Leighton! She damn well got what she deserved. Now you go and tear off her dress, and then fuck her good, lick that cake off of the little slut's nude body. Don't forget to spank her ass, too. takes a hairbrush and smirks evilly Chantelle: All right, you little slut! Bend yo ass ova'...it is time to give you...your birthday spanking! raises the brush in the air in one hand and holds Leighton in place in the other...and then brings the brush down with full force right onto the birthday girl's backside - SMACK! Leighton: Eep! spanks Leighton 6 times plus an extra one for good luck Party Aftermath Leighton: YOU ARE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!” Brendan: “SHUT THE F**K UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” runs to her room crying confiscates Brendan’s PSP, Chantelle’s PS4, Dalton’s PSVita Reginald runs away from home Butch gets his compunance Butch: “YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Reginald: “SHUT UP DAD!!!!!!!!!! I AM CALLING THE POLICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!” How It Worked The kids turn over new leaves Gloria says goodbye for the last time The Police Arrest Butch Guilty Predict Family Update Gloria’s message Gloria‘s retirement speech Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts